


girls, girls, girls.

by Eatons



Category: summer of 84
Genre: I Love He, M/M, poor Eats is a confused bi baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatons/pseuds/Eatons
Summary: in which Eats ponders his sexuality and calls up a friend for advice.
Relationships: Tommy Eaton/Curtis Farraday, Tommy “Eats” Eaton/Curtis Farraday
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	girls, girls, girls.

**Author's Note:**

> TW// q slur is used once!!!

Tommy sighed as he brought his hand up to meet the cigarette with his lips.

_** girls, girls, girls. ** _

_** that’s all i talk about. ** _

_** so why can’t i get that goddamn pip squeak out of my mind?? ** _

maybe it was the way that their banter was the only thing he looked forward to in the morning.

maybe it was the way that Farraday looked adorable when he pushed up his glasses.

maybe it was the way that Farraday always let him stay over, no matter what the circumstances of Eats’ parents.

maybe it was the way that it’s always been them.

it’s always been Farraday and Eats.

_** why do i want to hold him and comfort him and- i think i’m sick. ** _

_** this isn’t normal. ** _

_** i can’t feel this way for... a boy. ** _

_** i’m not supposed to. ** _

_** i’m supposed to like girls. ** _

_** girls, girls, girls. ** _

he huffed and put out his cigarette.

he marched down the stairs and out the door, ignoring his father’s hushed yelling.

he needed to think, and there’s no place better than his treehouse.

he climbed the latter and plopped down in the corner, feeling ultimately defeated by the lack of conclusion he was coming to.

_** girls, girls, girls. ** _

_** boys, boys, boys. ** _

_** girls, girls, girls. ** _

_** boys, boys, boys. ** _

**_ god, what the fuck is wrong with me. _ **

Eats pondered.

he pondered how he loved to look at girls but he loved to be with Farraday.

what he would give to be able to hold him freely, without judgement.

but alas, not in this world.

not in this, judgemental, conformative, heteronormative world.

_** girls, girls, girls. ** _

_** boys, boys, boys. ** _

_** both. damn it, why can’t i just like both? ** _

_** i’m not gay damn it. ** _

_** i’m not gay. ** _

_** what’s wrong with me? ** _

_** i can’t fucking live like this. ** _

he picked up his radio and called for Davey’s channel.

if there’s anybody in the group who wouldn’t call him a freak, it’s Davey.

“Hello? who’s trying to reach me on this channel??” Davey’s voice echoed through the radio.

Eats’ breath was shaky, “hey, Dave.”

“Eats? uh, hey what’s up?”

“can we talk?” he cleared his throat, trying to hide the apparent worry in his voice.

“yeah...dude what’s wrong you’re being weird.”

“i think i’m fucking gay man.” he blurted.

Davey let out a snort, “dude stop...i’m serious what’s wrong?”

“i’m being serious too i think i’m fucking gay.”

“you talk about girls and what you’d do to them like it’s a religion, Eats. are you sure you’re not just... confused?”

“Farraday. goddamn Farraday.” 

that’s all Eats had to say for Davey to get the message.

“shit.” Davey breathed.

“yeah, shit.” Eats muttered.

“dude... tell him.”

“are you fucking crazy? he’ll- he’ll call me a queer or something Dave i can’t-“ Eats stuttered out.

“you sound fucking ridiculous, Eats. i mean, this is Farraday we’re talking about. your Farraday. he would never call somebody that, let alone call you that. god, it’s been a long time coming watching you idiots pine for so long. we’re sick of it, man. just make a real move already.” Davey ranted.

Eats knew he was right.

Davey was always right.

“thanks, Davey. i gotta go.” he said, turning off his radio before he could get a response.

he thought.

tell Farraday? that he might be gay? for HIM?

_** yeah, no. not fucking happening, not unless he does it first. ** _

_** me actually fucking caring what other people think of me. ** _

_** imagine that. ** _

_** Jesus. ** _

_** i need to go to sleep. ** _

and Eats tried to do just that.

except, he couldn’t.

all he could think about

was boys, boys, boys.

his boy, to be exact.

Curtis fucking Farraday.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks but that’s ok


End file.
